Mailer type business forms having a number of insert plies are useful for many purposes, especially where a remittance stub is removed from the original mailer construction and included with a payment in a reply envelope formed by the inserts. This basic type of mailer is shown in U.S. Re. No. 33,570, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
While the mailer type business form of U.S. Re. No. 33,570 is extremely advantageous, there are some circumstances when it is desirable to minimize the number of plies, or the size of the insert plies, or otherwise simplify the construction. According to the present invention a mailer type business form is provided which achieves these goals. A basic feature of the present invention which assists in achieving these goals is the provision of a remittance stub as part of the same ply that forms either the front or back (preferably the back) of the reply envelope. Also, image transfer means preferably are provided between a stub portion of an overlying insert ply, and the stub portion of the back of the return envelope ply.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following elements: A first ply having first length and width dimensions. A second ply having substantially the same dimensions as the first ply, the first and second plies forming the front and back of the mailer. A first insert ply having second length and width dimensions both less than the first dimensions, and including a main portion and a stub portion. Second and third insert plies defining a reply envelope front and back, and a first line of weakness dividing at least the second insert ply into a main portion, comprising either the front or back of the reply envelope, and a stub portion (the insert plies are disposed between the first and second plies and accessible once the mailer is opened). And image transfer means between the stub portions of the first and second insert plies.
Preferably there is a second line of weakness in the first insert ply dividing it into the main and stub portions. The image transfer means preferably comprises a CB coating on the first insert ply and a CF coating on the second insert ply. Image transfer is preferably provided between the first ply and the first insert ply too, such as by a carbonized coating on the bottom of the first ply.
The reply envelope may either be top or end opening. A fly sheet ply may be provided overlying the first ply, or the mailer may consist of five plies (the first and second plies, and first through third insert plies). Typically the first insert ply is under the first ply, then the third insert ply (having a length substantially less than the second length so as to not interfere with the image transfer between the first and second plies), then the second insert ply and the second ply. Comparable preprinted indicia may be provided on the stub portions of the first and second insert plies.
According to another aspect of the present invention a mailer type business form is provided comprising the following elements: A first ply having first length and width dimensions. A second ply having substantially the same dimensions as the first ply, the first and second plies forming the front and back of the mailer. A first insert ply having second length and width dimensions both less than the first dimensions, and including a main portion and a stub portion. A second insert ply defining a reply envelope back, and a first line of weakness dividing the second insert ply into a main portion comprising the reply envelope back, and a stub portion, the second insert ply having substantially the second length and width dimensions; and a third insert ply disposed between the first and second insert plies and defining a reply envelope front, the third insert having a length dimension less than the second length dimension. The insert plies disposed between the first and second plies and accessible once the mailer is opened.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mailer type business form is provided having one less insert ply than the embodiment described above. According to this aspect of the present invention the following elements are provided: A first ply having first length and width dimensions. A second ply having substantially the first length and width dimensions and forming the back of the mailer, and the back of a reply envelope, the second ply having a first line of weakness therein dividing the second ply into a main portion forming the back of the reply envelope, and a stub portion. A first insert ply having a main portion and a stub portion, the stub portions of the first inset ply and the second ply overlying each other. A second insert ply disposed between the first insert ply and the second ply, and having a second length dimension less than the length of the first length dimension by at least the width of the stub portion of the second ply, the second insert ply adhesively connected to the second ply to form the reply envelope. And image transfer means between the stub portions for transferring indicia imaged on the first insert ply first stub portion to the second ply stub portion.
The mailer may have a fly sheet, or may consist of four plies (the first and second plies, and first and second insert plies). The image transfer means preferably is provided with a CB and a CF coating on the respective stub portions, and image transfer between the first ply and first insert ply is provided in the same way as in the first embodiment.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous mailer type business form. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.